


Good Coffee (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek resopló. —Te hago café todas las mañanas. No creo que sea digno de una propuesta de matrimonio.Stiles acarició más profundo en la parte posterior de su cuello. —Es un buen café.





	Good Coffee (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145460) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Muchas gracias a mikkimouse por dejar traducir cualquiera de sus historias.

Derek resopló. —Te hago café todas las mañanas. No creo que sea digno de una propuesta de matrimonio.

Stiles acarició más profundo en la parte posterior de su cuello. —Es un buen café.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y bajó dos tazas del armario. —No hay café tan bueno.

Stiles metió su mano en el campo de visión de Derek. Derek tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Stiles sostenía una pequeña caja negra.

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Tu café lo es, —dijo Stiles.

Derek contuvo la respiración y se giró. —Stiles...

Stiles arrastró su mano libre a través de su desordenado cabello y sus ojos se precipitaron a la esquina antes de volver a mirar a Derek. —Lo siento. Yo, eh, realmente tenía planes para hacerlo en un lugar elegante, como con trajes, cena, alcohol y todo eso, pero bajé las escaleras y te vi hacer café en la cocina, como lo haces todas las mañanas, y solo... me golpeo. No quería esperar más para preguntarte. No quería esperar más para tener esto, para tenernos, por el resto de nuestras vidas. Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Derek lo miró fijamente, y luego miró la pequeña caja negra. Tenía que decir algo, pero su cerebro no funcionaba. —Vas en serio.

Stiles se sacudió. —¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! ¿Por qué demonios crees que no tomaría esto en serio? Yo...

Derek lo besó. Besó a Stiles con todo lo que tenía, porque es posible que todavía no haya sido capaz de formar las palabras, pero podría responder así a Stiles.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó. —Yo, eh ...

—Eso fue un sí, —dijo Derek. —En caso de que no fuera claro.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —Whoa, ¿en serio? ¿En serio?

En lugar de responder, Derek lo besó de nuevo. Stiles era inteligente. Él captaría el mensaje.

Y si no lo hizo, bueno, Derek tenía el resto de sus vidas para asegurarse de que lo hiciera.

FIN


End file.
